My Condolences to Our Wedding
by kittypon
Summary: Miyavi, pro assassin, has gotten a new job from the boss... Only problem is his guy has 5 KIDS! Will Miyavi be able to finish the job without falling in love? Be a loving parent? Or just loose it & kill them all? :The GazettE, AnticCafe, & Miyavi :Solo:
1. Chapter 1

chapt: 1/?

characters: Miyavi

syn: Well, your mommy and daddy lied, he's dead...

comments: kk, kk, kk, i am going to do something, that i hope u guys will like..., i hope u guys will like this.

* * *

Miyavi slowly pushed his glasses up his nose closer to his eyes then fixed his jacket pulling it closer to his small body, sighing for the umpteenth time in half an hour.

The lady next to him glanced over slightly annoyed then looked back down to the grave holding onto her weeping mother's hand tighter.

The paster continued to read slowly from his bible as he shifted onto his other foot, flipping through his bible and sighing deeply before continuing.

"Would you please stop that." The girl whispered harshly when Miyavi sighed loudly again then popped his gum. He just looked down to her still chewing his gum then popped it again while still looking down to her showing he didn't care.

She frowned then held her mother closer as she started crying louder. "Why don't you show some respect for the dead." She whispered to him frowning.

He just continued chewing before loudly swallowing the gum still looking down to her.

When she saw he still didn't seem to care she frowned making her voice low. "He's your husband..."

He continued looking down to her through his glasses before a long smirk stretched across his face showing his sharp teeth. "I know." He said his japanese accent heavily blanketing over his english.

She just frowned in disgust and looked back down to the grave as the casket was getting buried. "... Jack." She whispered a lone tear falling down her cheek. "I'll miss you, so much."

She glared back over to Miyavi before tending down to her crying mother.

When the paster was finally done talking he closed the book sighing then looking down to the grave as men finished patting the dirt then putting the shovles aside.

Miyavi said something but no one understood it since it was in japanese, but the way how he seemed to groan and roll his shoulders gave a hint.

A few people slowly walked closer to the grave, some one lightly pushing Miyavi to go closer as well. When Miyavi looked down he saw it was a plump little lady who was smiling sadly up to him, her makeup was dribbling down her face from her tears.

"It's ok to be sad dear." She said sweetly lightly pushing Miyavi closer to the grave again. "But just remember, Jack is in a better place now."

Miyavi frowned down to her trying to give a hint to get her hands off him, but she didn't seem to get it and just started wiping her eyes with a hanky as she started to cry again. "We, really will miss him..."

Miyavi rolled his eyes as the lady started to cry loudly with her hand still onto his back. One last push and Miyavi was pretty much standing on the grave.

He frowned back to the woman who had pushed him out then noticed all the eyes on him obviously waiting for something.

"Kuso..." He cursed under his breath looking down to the patch of dirt he was standing on then to the grave. The wanted something from him. Some kind of emotion or something big or drastic since.

This man [iwas[/i, his [uhusband[/u...

He looked to the tomb reading his husband's name. 'Here lies Jack Red Fissure' Then something that the family put up that Miyavi really didn't care about.

He looked back over to the lady who was still holding onto her crying mother. He saw how she was glaring at him and he looked away back down to the tomb stone.

He sniffed, but not from crying.

Allergies.

Then slowly sunk down to his knees, while the whole time his face was straight, his eyes uncaring behind his sun glasses.

It went silent as every one watched him closely as he just sat there on his knees before slowly lifting his hands up to cover his face.

No one moved until they saw his shoulders shaking and little gasps. People moved quickly around the fallen shovles to get to his side and try to comfort him.

They gave soft whispers and rubbed at his shoulders as Miyavi removed his sungalsses and rubbed at his eyes to show, real tears.

He nodded showing he was ok then looked back down to the tomb. "... May I please, have some alone time with my husband." He said in bad english.

People quickly started moving away towards the church where food was being held and a get together of the family was going to happen where they would remember the good times with Jack.

They lady who had pushed him onto the grave lightly laid a hand onto his shoulder smiling. "Take as long as you need dear, we will be waiting inside for you." She said before walking away with the rest of the crowd.

The lady from before who scolded Miyavi continued to frown to him as she watched him cry then lighlty touch the grave.

She gave a snort.

"Sarah. Please, lets give him space. I dont have a clue as to what he is feeling, but if I lost my husband, I would probably want to be alone too." Her mother said shakily wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

Sarah nodded giving one last look to Miyavi's back and shaking shoulders before pulling her mother down to the church where the food and recovering was.

Miyavi waited before he was sure they were gone before looking up and smirking.

He wiped at his eyes standing up and wiping the dirt off his black dress jacket and looked down to the grave. "Thanks Jack. You were great in bed. Too bad I had to kill you."

He looked his sun glasses over before putting them back on. "It's my job..."

He looked down to the little white church already hearing some laughing, as people brought up fun memories of dear Jack.

"... I should wait awhile to let them think I'm really weaping..."

Sarah slowly stirred her glass of wine as she stood next to her husband listening to him talk to an uncle.

"Sarah... You ok?"

She looked up to her husband's worried face then pulled a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" He said ending his conversation with the uncle and turning to lightly embrace his wife.

"I said I'm fine Sid..."

He let her go. "I'm sorry... Your still upset I understand."

He turned to leave her alone but stopped when she grabbed his shirt making him walk back and lightly hold her, kissing the top of her head.

"It's just, I dont know..." She sighed leaning into his chest.

"Well, I'm sure everything's going to be fine..."

"I just dong trust him!" She finally blurted out.

"What? Trust who?"

"That, that guy! The one my brother married!"

Sid nodded laying his chin onto Sarah's hair. "Why dont you trust him?"

"I dont know! I just dont, he seems suspicious..."

"How so?"

"Like... Like my brother didn't tell anyone about him before they got married!"

"Sarah, he has a name you know..."

"Yes I know!"

"Well, whats suspicious about it? Honestly I just think your brother was just mortified at telling his family that he married another man... I probably would have done the same thing..."

"I dont know, I just dont trust him..."

"... Is it because he is a man? Or that he is Japanese?"

Sarah lightly hit him in the chest. "No! That's not it at all! I really dont care who my brother marries, as long as he is happy, then it's fine. But somethings just fishy about that Miyavi guy."

Sid sighed and let her go to walk over to another family member and talk to them.

"... And I'm going to find out." She whispered walking away from the crowded room towards the exit.

No one stopped her.

They didn't even notice she left.

She stormed up the hill towards the tomb stone seeing no one was there.

She frowned walking up to the tomb and stopping to lightly place her hand ontop of it. "... Brother, I hope your happy. I will miss you so much. It wasn't easy being your twin but... It was fun."

She smiled then quickly wiped at her eyes as she felt something warm roll down her cheek.

"... I shouldn't be crying... I never wanted you to see me cry. Being the oldest by 12 minutes I thought it my responsibility to watch over you and be strong... Yet here you are, 6 feet under."

She sighed sadly then looked around at the green hilly field seeing no Miyavi and frowned. "... I dont know why you married him. Honestly I think he had something to do with your death. I just know you. You wouldn't do suicide. "Just two months of you being married, you die."

She sighed and walked away from the tomb. "I'm going to have a talk with that guy. He seems to understand enough english for a little talk.

She didn't have to look far. On the other side of the hill at the bottom there was a old white shed hidden from sight of the church by the hill.

She quickly walked around it to find Miyavi leaning against the back of the shed smoking.

She frowned when he didn't make any move to notice her and just kept looking up to the sky, his cig hanging limply from his mouth.

"... You found me."

She frowned. "Hell yes I found you! Why are you all over here!? You were supposed to be at the grave crying!"

Miyavi had moved to stub out his cig against the chipped wall of the shed and standing up straight when she cursed.

She was still talking even when he spoke up, cutting her off. "I dont like, your American cigs... They are bitter and leave a nasty taste behind."

She crossed her arms leaning her weight on one leg. "Thats why you get the flavored ones..."

He just nodded raising his eyebrows to show he heard her then leaned up against the shed wall letting it go silent again.

Sarah just watched him her arms still crossed and a frown still on her face.

"... You asked me, why I'm here." Miyavi finally spoke up when he saw she wasn't going to leave.

She nodded.

"Well, I needed some time alone to think." He said lazily.

"You dont even seem like you miss him." Sarah said coldly.

Miyavi didn't answer and just kept his gaze down to the ground at the little yellow flower by her feet.

"... Well? dont you miss him?"

"... Hai."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said yes." Miyavi pushed up from the shed to look to her straight in the eye. "I get the impression, you dont like me very much." He said before she had a chance to speak.

She closed her mouth letting whatever she was going to say drop and just looked to him. "... I'll be honest Miyavi, I dont trust you."

Miyavi laughed gently running a hand through his hair. "Maji? And why is that?"

Her eyes went to slits. "I think you killed my brother."

Miyavi scratched the back of his head, a little smile still on his lips. "... And why is that?"

She frowned. "... I just dont."

"Thats not a really good reason to hate me..." Miyavi said walking past her towards the hill obviously bored with this talk.

She turned and watched him walk up the hill. "... I just know it was you. I will find out Miyavi." She whispered before following him up the hill.

Once at the church they walked in shoulder to shoulder but didn't talk to each other.

Miyavi was bombarded at the door as people quickly walked up to him asking if he was ok, or if he wanted something to drink.

He nervously held up his hands then shyly looked down to the ground. "... I, am sorry about staying behind like that, I just needed some time alone with him. I'm, not ready to depart with him quite yet... Did, that come out ok?" He asked in his chipped english.

A few people awwed and helped Miyavi out the crowd and to a table where they sat him down and started piling a plate of food for him and got him some wine.

He took the wine happily and just looked down to the food. "... I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry right now.

They understood and pulled the food away from him then tried doing conversation.

Most Miyavi just nodded sweetly and smiled without talking.

Sarah found Sid and walked up to him then glared over to Miyavi. "... Look at him, acting all innocent like."

Sid sighed. "Maybe he is innocent Sarah."

"MY BROTHER IS NOT SUICIDEL!"

Everything went quiet and every one looked over to Sarah. She blushed and looked down to her drink missing the smirk Miyavi had on his face that quickly vanished when someone tried talking again.

"It's alright dear, she is just upset about her brother... They were really close you know. Twins."

Miyavi just nodded then looked down to his drink. "... I know how she feels, he was my husband."

The woman who were chatting with him looked to each other before walking away to leave him alone.

Miyavi noticed and sighed relieved, guzzling down the rest of the wine and looked down to a little girl, smiling brightly up to him.

"Wow! You drink just like uncle!"

Miyavi smiled. "... You seem happy, dont you know what is going on?"

She shook her head no, too young to really understand what had happened. "You talk funny. No, everyone is crying though... 'Cept you that is."

Miyavi smiled and leaned closer to the girl. "You dont know what happened to your uncle Jack?"

Her smile fell and she cocked her head to the side. "He got me alot of presents... What happened to him? mommy and daddy told me he went to Ohio."

Miyavi's smile got wider and he lowered his voice. "Well, your mommy and daddy lied He's dead. They found him with his throat cut open in the shower. Blood was everywhere, he had cut his wrist too, then his neck."

Miyavi held a finger against his neck then dragged it to the other side making a sickly cutting noise then started gagging and making his eyes roll back his head.

The girl burst into tears covering her ears and running away, crying for her mommy as she pushed past people through the crowd

Miyavi smiled and leaned back into his chair grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring himself another glass then felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around to see Sarah looking to him with a blank stare.

He smiled to her then gave her an air kiss turning back before seeing her reaction and frowned mumbling to himself.

"That bitch knows... There is no way am I going to let her get me caught. If things start to get too dangerous...

I'll just kill her."

* * *

new fic! so happy! just thought of it today! i also have something to tell u... so yeah, but first tell me what u think. give lots of replies! 


	2. Chapter 2

chapt: 2/?

characters: Miyavi, Reita, Kai, Aoi, Uruha

syn: "Wait, wait, wait... Children Kai!?

comment: kk i messed up. so yeah. chapt two!

* * *

Miyavi walked into the empty apartment dropping his bag onto the couch and leaning against it with a sigh and a smile. He soon pushed himself up to go into the kitchen dropping the pile of mail down then walking over to the phone as it started ringing.

"Hello?"

//Hey there.//

"Oh, hey..."

//Is it done?//

Miyavi started looking down through the mail. "... Hai, it's done."

//Good, perfect, I'm guessing you will be getting the money soon?//"

"Yes, yes, tomorrow."

//Yes, good, we want to get this all done as fast as we can so that we can move on and out of this town.//

"Yes, you know, I dont like Texas..."

//Sorry, but that was where the guy decided to live. I have no power over that Miyavi. But you better get used to the heat and empty space. The next guy lives in Arizona...//

"WHAT!? Why? What is up with all these million dollar guys living in places like this!?" Miyavi grumbled plopping the mail down onto the table and putting his hands onto his hips.

//Well, they dont want people, like us, to get there money...//

Miyavi smiled going back down the mail. "Yeah... Well, thats not working."

//Well, you better start packing, your leaving early tomorrow. The airplane ticket should be in the mail.//

Miyavi smiled when he picked up an empty letter and opened it to find his first class plane ticket set for tomorrow at 9. "... Arizona... When can I come back home? The cigs taste like crap here..."

//Sorry Miyavi, any way after this job your gonna havta leave America for a little to go into hiding. You can come back for that then.//

Miyavi smiled. "Finally, I miss you guys, like alot..."

//Well, you get to travel so, be happy...//

"Yeah, but I wish you were here to travel with me." Miyavi said holding onto himself and looking out the ceiling high window to look out into the ranch.

//We miss you too Miyavi. But maybe if you just wont take so long with this guy, then you can come home faster...//

"Hey! It's hard ok? I gotta get them to marry me ya know! It's not that easy. These guys are smart. They aren't million dollar guys for nothing. They dont trust easily cause they have already met alot of other girls who just want their money."

//Well, all what we want is their money so...//

"Yeah, but I'll actually get it." Miyavi smiled.

//Yes, yes... Get the man to marry you, kill them, then get their money...//

"You make it sound so simple! It's not! Yet even though it's so hard. I havn't failed yet."

//Yeah, except that one time...//

"Dont! Bring things like that up!"

// Sorry. Well, I talked to Aoi today...//

Miyavi frowned slowly sitting into a chair. "Damn, well, how is he?"

//He's fine. Says he misses you though...//

"Tch, you know he's lying right? That bitch doesn't care about me."

"Yo! Hey! Reita, you still there!?"

//Yes Miyavi. I'm still here... I dont see why you two fight all the time. Your brothers for crying out loud.//

"Who? Aoi? That stuck up, no good, two faced, son of a pansy who cant get in on time, or the job right, and falls in love..."

// Yes Miyavi...Aoi, Your brother...//

"SEE!? Even you agree."

//Sure, uhh, I gotta go, long distance call and all. You understand.//

"Yeah... Oh! And Reita..."

//Yeah?//

"I love you."

//... I love you too Miyavi.//

There was a click showing that Reita had hung up and Miyavi slowly put the phone down then wiped at his eyes as he felt something hot and wet spill down. "Why am I crying? Theres nothing to cry about..."

He sadly looked down to the plane ticket and phone. "... Reita, Reita and Aoi... Yeah, I know."

He sighed laying his head onto the table and watching as the rest of the lazy day went past through the ceiling high windows at the ranch.

"... Player..."

Miyavi hurried through the airport lugging his bag behind him and holding his cell phone to his ear.

//Hey Miyavi!//

"Hey Kai! So give me the info."

//Ok, so his name is Moe Atticus Valentine...//

Miyavi stopped walking to try to pronounce the name in english. "A, a, att-i, c... Cu--"

//Dont hurt yourself.// Kai said dryly. //And keep moving, you dont have alot of time.//

Miyavi quickly started moving towards his gate again.

//Hey, dont worry, you got plenty of time to get his name on the plane.//

Miyavi didn't feel any better.

//Ok, fine. Be that way... Any way Att-i-cus// Kai said slowly sounding it out for Miyavi. //Is a successful lawyer. His ambitions are high and he is often considered to be the ideal man. His endless cause to fight injustice, his love and compassion for his children, his --//

"Wait, wait, wait... Children Kai?"

Kai sighed. //Let me finish... Ok... Children and his pacifistic solutions and his courage to stand up for what is right even when he stands alone are some of the attributes that have made him beloved by fans worldwide.//

"He has fans...? And children!? I thought we went through this Kai! NO CHILDREN!" Miyavi said angrily into his cell now standing in line to get into his plane.

// I know, I know... But I didn't pick him... Reita did.//

"REITA PICKED HIM!? Reita knows the rule with me and children!"

//Hey, c'mon Miyavi... One more then you get to come home for a while and spend the money you got from these guys... You can take me and Uruha shopping.//

"And Aoi? What about Aoi? What kind of job did he get!? Since he gets to stay in Japan I dont think it's very fair that he would get the ones with no children!"

//Miyavi, Aoi loves children...//

"No he doesn't, you know as well as I do he hates them. He isn't perfect Kai!"

//And neither are you Miyavi...//

"What was that Kai? Your mumbling..." Miyavi hissed into his phone. People were looking back to him since he was speaking in Japanese, them not having a clue as to what the beautiful man was talking about.

//Nothing! Would you like to know more about Moe Atticus Valentine?//

"Yeah, sure, I got nothing els to do..."

//Ok, he has 5 kids... The--//

"OH MY GOD! 5 KAI!?"

//... --Oldest one is a boy and his name is Teruki. The second oldest is a boy as well, his name is Kanon, then third boy who is Miku, then Takuya, a boy as well, then Nealie... The only girl, and youngest...//

"How old is the girl?"

//She turned 15 in August. So yeah... It's December now.//

"FUCK! She's just going threw puberty! Kai, I cant do this! This is too much, I have never had a guy with so many kids..."

//Think of this like a challenge Miyavi, a big challenge. He is divorced, thats why he has so many kids... Miku, and Takuya, are his while Teruki, Kanon, and Nealie, aren't... They belong to another woman… but yeah... //

"Are they all living with him?"

//Yep, since it's almost Christmas the kids will be spending time with the dad since he has most money...//

"Oh, thats right... It's almost Christmas here huh... Damn, this just makes things worse."

//Yep, in just a few weeks it will be Christmas in America!// Kai said happily from the other side of the phone stretching.

Miyavi just slouched into his seat near the window, now finally on the plane and just waiting for the ride to start.

"I wanted to spend White Day with you guys..." Miyavi said softly while he looked out to the people running around to get the planes going.

//Aww, it's going to be ok... Atticus will be lonely and needs someone to keep him warm at home."

Miyavi rolled his eyes. "So tell me, how did you guys find out about this guy?"

//Well, Uruha found him in a dating chat room... He was going to give Atticus to Aoi, but Aoi was busy...//

"WHAT!? You told me it was Reita!"

//It was! It was Reita's idea! Since Uruha couldn't decide, he told Reita to. Reita agreed and that he would decide once he did some research on the guy...//

"... When was this?"

//About 9 months ago... Atticus has grown to like oresama... Now as Miyavi...//

"And, when did you give this guy my name?"

//About a week ago, he's expecting you at the airport. You two have been great chat buddies and is now excited to meet in person!// Kai said excited.

Miyavi could just imagine Kai smiling his big smile while he leaned over his laptop sending another message to this, Atticus guy.

"... Should I be happy about this?"

//Yes...//

"Did the guy send a picture of himself?"

//No, he said he couldn't... But dont worry, we got pics and info on the guy. Nice a wealthy.//

Miyavi smiled lightly. "... Well, I guess it's ok then." He said softly.

// I honestly think he's hot.//

Kai, saying hot... Miyavi has, got, to see this Atticus person now. it wasn't like Kai to say, hot. Or sexy... That was more Uruha's thing.

"About Uruha, what is he up to?"

//Finding Aoi another guy. Since Aoi has finished with his last one, he needs one for later...//

Miyavi blinked. "Later?"

//Yep, didn't Reita tell you? Aoi is finished for now. He and Reita will be going to some place like... Hawaii or something. I dont know, I didn't get the full details.//

Miyavi sat there stiffly as he gripped his cell phone tighter to his ear. "... Him, and Aoi... Hawaii?"

//Yeah, Aoi got plenty of money.from his last guy. Why not go to Hawaii. You know, I'd go with them, but I need to stay here and take charge. Uruha will continue getting leads and info. I'll continue doing the behind the scene work, keeping contacts and staying on the chats. Watching the stock and all...//

Miyavi just took in a shuddering breath and slowly nodded his head.

Aoi and Reita... Hawaii?

//Hey, when Reita and Aoi come back, maybe we can go to something like Hawaii, we are like, loaded so, as long as we stay low and all. We should be fine... Miyavi?//

Miyavi flinched blinking back into real time and looked out the window, watching as the ground started to move. "... I'm here, hey Kai, I'm gonna go now. Try to get some sleep so I can be awake for Atticus."

//Yeah, ok. It was nice talking to you Miyavi. Start listing your vacation spots.//

"Yeah, you too... See ya Kai."

//Bye!//

Miyavi closed his phone then slowly looked back out to the window as the plane slowly turned. The red flashing seat belt sighn went off, signaling for people to buckle up.

Miyavi did then looked back out the window. "... Reita and Aoi..." He gripped his seat handle. "... Moe Atticus Valentine... Miyavi Valentine... Sounds good."

At the airport Miyavi walked off the plane holding onto his bag and looking around for this Atticus. If Kai was right, then Atticus should be here and...

"Oh, my god..." Miyavi whispered when he saw the guy with a sighn that had Miyavi in pretty cursive.

The guy was tall, a little taller than Uruha. He had straight black hair that fell down to his shoulders and curled slightly up. He was nice a thin, his long black button shirt kinda hung off him but he was in relax clothes. He looked bored standing there, the sighn was tied onto a string that was around his neck so it hung from him like a necklace. A lazy way to hold onto a sighn. His hand in his pocket as he lazily played with his chain at his pocket with the other.

He really was hot! He reminded Miyavi of some of the male models at Japan with his form.

The man, or Atticus seemed to notice Miyavi starring and smiled, standing up straight and slowly walking up to him. Taking his time.

"Hey." He said casually as if this was like any old time.

Miyavi couldn't help but blush soflty and quickly looked away. ".. H, hi." He cleared his throat and looked up...

Yes up.

To Atticus and his eyes went slightly wide at seeing him smiling. "You must be Miyavi."

Miyavi just nodded then looked down as Atticus took out his hand for him to shake. "I, am Atticus Valentine. As you know."

Miyavi quickly took his hand and blinked at the strong grip from Atticus warm hands.

This man was obviously a professional lawyer...

Even though he looked like some laid back skater kind of guy. You could tell from just the air around him that he was quite serious and... Well, that was one thing Miyavi liked about Atticus so far.

You could tell easily how he is feeling. Obviously relaxed. But it was hard what he was thinking...

Atticus just smiled and started walking away. When Miyavi didn't follow he turned around and looked to him then smiled again. "You ready?"

Miyavi bit his lip at hearing his voice. It just made his insides shiver for some reason... Miyavi quickly nodded then ran after him, pulling onto his bag.

When Atticus wasn't moving he looked up to him confused then watched as Atticus took out his hand. "May I carry your bag for you? Looks heavy."

Miyavi just blinked. "O, oh, I couldn't. We, we just met and all..."

Atticus cocked his head to the side. "You sure?"

Miyavi slowly nodded his head looking down to the floor. Atticus slowly moved his fingers under Miyavi's chin to make him look up to look him in the face.

Miyavi blushed as he looked looked straight into Atticus's deep charcoal eyes noticing one was actually a nice charcoal while the other seemed to reflect off the light making it seem almost silver blue.

"You, sure?" Atticus asked again.

They were so close! That was all that was going through Miyavi's mind as he could smell Atticus's breath. It smelled... Very sweet, fruity...

"... Y, yeah... That is, if you want."

Atticus smiled and gently took the bag form Miyavi's hand then started walking again.

Miyavi gently put his fingers to his lips still blushing. "I'm gonna have to thank Uruha for finding this guy..." He whipsered to himself before following Atticus.

If Reita wanted to cheat on him with Aoi, and go on vacation and not tell him. That was fine. Miyavi will just do the same...

* * *

just to let u know. having sweet fruity breath is very, very, very bad, yes, there is something wrong... and if u havn't noticed then i will tell u. Atticus might seem like a familiar character from a cirtain book. but i just took his name and job and attitude! he really is a completely different guy from the book! i swear! any way, i think this will be a cool fic to write. hope u guys will think the same. and think of Uruha like, retired from doing assassination… 


	3. Chapter 3

chapt: 3/?

characters: Miyavi, the gazette, Antic cafe

syn: Dont worry. I wont drop you.

comments: 3rd chapt. and i just wanna seriously thank Jaded Expression of Euphoria

this person seriously deserves a thank u. YOUR REPLIES TO MY FICS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! lol, and really its only because i read ur fic that this chapt is going up. yep, i actually had this one just laying around lol. though after this chapt im afraid its a big BLANK _

but hopefully it wont be like that forever! :3

any ways, please enjoy JEE. BECAUSE U SO ENJOY IT!!!! but please, i havn't touched this fic in like... a year so it is the same as when i typed it up, (no time for correcting) so here i introduce to u the raw fic of My condolences to Our Wedding chapter 3!!!

*la de da*

So far Miyavi was being treated like a queen. Well, in his eyes he was. He has never been treated to this kindly before.

They went out for breakfast first. It was a nice place. They got to know each other alittle better. It was slightly strange thought. Atticus wouldn't say a thing about his kids... Yet, Miyavi wouldn't say a thing about his job.

Honestly Miyavi was slightly anxious about meeting the kids. He was never good around them. He hates kids with a passion. It was usually Uruha's job to get kids but ever since he 'retired' things have been hard....

Anyway.

After breakfast they went horse back riding. It was very fun. With all the past husbands Miyavi has never had so much fun on the first day.

They rode until it became dark and went out for dinner. Atticus seemed to be having a good time as well. He would smile and laugh and joke with Miyavi.

Once dinner was done they started home. A nice and quiet relaxing drive that was disturbed by Atticus's cell phone. "... Hello?"

Miyavi watched as Atticus quickly pulled his ear away from the phone when an ear piercing scream came.

//RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE! MIKU IS BEING RETARDED!!!! HE KEEPS GOING INTO MY ROOM AND THROWING NEALIE'S STUPID FISH AT MEEEE!// There was a faint 'No I'm not!' then laughter in the background then the sound of glass breaking then another scream.

//AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY FISH! MIKU YOU BROKE THE TANK!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TELLING ON YOU!!!// there was faint 'No I didn't' Then scuffling.

Atticus sighed rubbing his temples. "... Kanon... Kanon, stop yelling at your brother for a quick minute." Kanon's screams to get out his room stopped.

"Wheres your brother Teruki Kanon." Atticus asked calmly. //HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!!!!!//

"Kanon!" Atticus said in a stern voice that made even Miyavi stop and freeze.

//... He's locked out the house....//

Atticus frowned. "Why is Teruki locked out the house?" There was scuffling then the click of a door closing. //Nealie locked him out the house...// The way how Kanon's voice was echoing told Atticus he locked himself in the bathroom.

Atticus sighed again. "Why did Nealie lock him out the house? He was supposed to be baby sitting while I was gone." He groaned.

//Tch, dont ask me. Ask her yourself...// There was suddenly loud banging on a door then yelling.

//HEY KANON! OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM// Some giggling. //NO! GO AWAY MIKU AND STOP BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS!// More banging then some crying in the background as someone passed by. //ARE YOU CUTTING YOUR SELF EMO FREAK!?// The crying stopped then some running and more banging. //KANON! DONT CUT! DONT CUT! IF YOU CUT I'M TELLING ON YOU!//

Kanon groaned. "//I AM NOT CUTTING! GO AWAY!// Atticuse was now frowning as he listened knowing that if he talked no one would listen to him at the moment. He looked to Miyavi and gave an apologizing smile.

//GO AWAY!// There was suddenly some tapping before Kanon growled. //What the fuck!? I thought Nealie locked you out the house! HEY! NO LET GO! STOP!!// there was some rustling then a _plop_ and everything sounded to be under water.

Atticus was now pulling up into a drive way looking very angry. He put the breaks on the car then stormed out. Miyavi slowly got out the car then followed Atticus to the door and watched as he started searching for something before remembering. "Shit, thats right."

Miyavi jumped when Atticus started banging on the door things on his cell phone still sounding aquatic and strange. "Whats wrong? Why cant we just use a key?" Atticus seemed to frown even more. "Nealie... My daughter threw the keys down the garbage disposal..."

Miyavi blinked listening to what sounded like stomping then screaming on the inside of the house then more glass breaking. "When did that happen?"

Atticus stepped away from the door and started to kick it in. "Yesterday." He grunted as the door splintered before breaking in. Miyavi watched with wide eyes then at the mess in the hall. Blankets and a broken vase with plants and water spilled to the floor.

Atticus looked to the mess and started picking up the pieces of glass and flowers on the floor while Miyavi removed his shoes looking to the mess in aw. He slowly walked up to Atticus who stood up a few pieces of the glass in his hands.

They quickly looked up when there was a loud bang as a door was slammed then barking from a big dog. Some screaming then sounds of running and what sounded like water...

Miyavi watched from the saftey behind Atticus as two kids ran through the living room. Once had short blond hair while the other smaller one had black hair and slightly darker skin.

The one with blond hair was running from the other who had pulled the water hose into the house and was spraying him. "THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY FISH TANK!!!!" A big dog was chasing them jumping up and down trying to get into the spray of the water while leaving muddy foot prints all over the floor..

The one with blond hair was slipping on the wood floor completely soaked and was trying to run away. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK IT I SWEAR!! NEALIE STOP! STOP!"

Miyavi watched with wide eyes as they started going down another hall way. He didn't even notice Atticus was shaking with rage infront of him. "NEALIE! MIKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KIDS THINK YOUR DOING!?" He boomed making Miyavi jump and the kids freeze. Even the dog stopped.

The two kids looked to Atticus with wide eyes then to the soaked and dirty front room then to the hose in Nealie's hands. Nealie quickly dropped the hose screaming and running away as Atticus started running after them.

Miku just stood there before scrambling and trying to run away but the floor was too wet so he couldn't get far. Atticus grabbed him by the shirt then pulled him down trying to hold him still. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOUR GOING TO CLEAN ALL THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes sir..." Miku mumbled slowly standing up and walking/sliding away to get a towel from the kitchen. Miyavi walked up to Atticus as he picked up the still running water hose.

Miyavi's sudden yelp made Atticus turn to him then grab for the dogs collar as he started licking over Miyavi's face and getting his clothes dirty with paw prints. "OUT!" The dog whined and slowly started to walk back out side the open sliding door.

Atticus dropped the water hose and helped pull Miyavi up and started dusting him off yet it was pretty useless since the dog was wet and the prints on Miyavi's clothes were mud. "I'm sorry. We can get you cleaned off."

Miyavi shakily stood up his back soaking wet since he fell in the water. "I, It's ok... He just scared me..." Atticus looked back to the water hose and quickly grabbed it then started out to the back yard through the sliding doors.

Miyavi watched him dissappere into the dark yard. Soon Miku slowly walked out the kitchen with a towel and spread it out onto the floor watching the back door carefully. Soon Atticus walked back out with a few new paw prints on his own shirt.

When Miku saw Atticus's frowning face he quickly looked back down to the towel on the ground. Atticus watched him for a minute before closing and locking the back door. "Where is Kanon? And where is Teruki? Takuya where are they?"

Miku swallowed. "K, Kanon and Teruki are locked in Kanon's bathroom... Takuya left a few minutes after you left and hasn't been home since." Atticus cursed and walked from Miku to the hall where Miyavi was still standing. He walked deeper into the hall before stopping when there was a crunch under his foot. He frowned and fumbled for the lights finding it and seeing glass on the floor. "Another vase..."

He marched down the hall stopping at a closet for a minute before swinging it open. Nealie fell out along with a few jackets and shoes. "... Hi daddy..." He frowned and pointed back to the front room where Miku was trying to clean up all the water.

She sighed and started walking towards the front room almost bumping into Miyavi. "... Oh! Hi! Hey, your a pretty lady!" Miyavi looked to her for a minute. "... I, am not a lady."

Nealie's eyes went wide at hearing the slightly raspy voice then made a face. "... OH MY G-- OW!" She was cut off as Atticus spanked her once then pointed to the front room again. She frowned and started walking back.

Atticus sighed and went back down the halls, stopping at a door painted black with a stop sighn loud rock music was blasting behind the door making it vibrate with each beat. Atticus smiled to Miyavi seeing that he followed him all the way there. ".... You better cover your ears."

Miyavi blinked once before quickly covering his ears as Atticus pulled the door open then ran into the dark room. Miyavi followed and watched as Atticus scrambled to turn off the stereo. In the end he pulled the plug making the loud vibrating go down.

Once the music was off you could hear arguing coming from a door. Atticus walked over to him pulling it open to find Kanon and Teruki fighting. Atticus pulled Kanon off Teruki and put him aside. "WHERE IS THE PHONE!?"

Teruki and Kanon froze then slowly looked over to the toilet. Atticus followed their gaze before groaning. "... I'm leaving this for you two. You better figure this out nicely." Atticus warned.

Kanon took one look to Teruki before they started arguing again. "YOU GET IT OUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BABY SITTER!"

"IT'S YOUR TOILET!"

"YOUR JUST MAD CAUSE YOU DO A SUCKY ASS JOB WATCHING US!"

"BOYS!" Atticus yelled but they didn't listen.

"I'M THE OLDEST! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO BE CHOSEN TO WATCH OVER YOU!"

"I DONT SEE WHY THAT MATTERS! YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH! MIKU AND NEALIE WERE ACTING CRAZY AND WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"BOYS!"

"I WAS LOCKED OUT THE HOUSE! AND WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU COULD HAVE UNLOCKED THE DOOR INSTEAD OF LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM!"

"BOYS!"

"I LOCK MYSELF IN MY ROOM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, MIKY, AND NEALIE! YOUR ALL TOO CRAZY!"

"BOYS! I SAID--"

"Ahh!"

Atticus stopped to look back to Miyavi who was holding his foot, pain showing over his face. He quickly walked away from Kanon and Teruki to see what was wrong. "Miyavi?"

"OH GREAT! NOW DAD'S BRINGING IN MORE WOMAN! WHAT!? YOUR GOING TO HAVE MORE KIDS!"

"KANON JUST SHUT UP! MAYBE HE JUST NEEDS FRIENDS!"

"TERUKI YOU CANT HAVE GIRLS FOR FRIENDS AT DADS AGE!"

"HE'S 23 KANON!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP!!!" Atticus boomed once again making every one freeze. He turned back to Miyavi. "Are you ok?" Miyavi nodded weakly. "M, my foot.... I think, I stepped in something."

Atticus looked down and frowned seeing the broken fish tank and pebbles on the floor. He then noticed the little fishes flopping around some were crushed under his shoes. "I cant see in this dark room...."

Miyavi yelped as Atticus swooped him up and held him bridal style then started walking out the room. "You two. I want that phone out the toilet and you sitting in the front room in 15 minutes."

"20." Kanon said quickly knowing it would take longer than that.

"10" Atticus shot back frowning.

"15! Give us 15!" Kanon yelled his eyes wide.

"5."

Kanon was about to say something but Teruki grabbed him and started dragging him back to the bathroom.

Atticus walked down the hall to another locked room. He shifted Miyavi and pulled out what looked like a bobby pin and stuck it into the hole. There was a click and he opened the door showing a clean and neat room.

Atticus walked to the bed and placed Miyavi ontop then knelt down gently grabbing his foot. Miyavi hissed trying to see how bad it was when he saw Atticus frown. "... You have some glass jammed in there pretty deep."

He got up and walked to the bathroom in the room then walked out with a first aid kit and pulled out some alcohol. "This will hurt." He said honestly. Miyavi just bit his lipring flinching when the alcohol was sprayed onto his foot.

Atticus then got some tweesers making Miyavi pull his foot away with wide eyes. "N, no!" Atticus blinked surprised the other pulled away. "But, I have to get the glass out."

Miyavi quickly shook his head no. " I promise it will be quick." Atticus sighed when Miyavi shook his head no again then smiled. "Miyavi." Miyavi froze seeing the smile. "Let me get the glass out."

He watched Atticus eyes and soon melted. He looked so, HOT! Miyavi couldn't help smile as well then blink when Atticus held up the tweesers the with the big shard of bloody glass. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Miyavi slowly shook his head no wondering when he pulled the glass out then relaxed as he felt Atticu's smooth hands run over his foot as he wrapped it. "We can go see a doctor later. Right now, I need to punish and talk to my kids."

Miyavi sighed. "Are they always like this?" Atticus nodded as he stood up and placed the first aid kit on the bed. "... Yeah... Ever since Nealie and Teruki's mother left. And I had to take care of them... Things have never been boring."

Miyavi watched Atticus closely. "You love them." Atticus smiled. "Yeah, there my babies. I would never hate them." He bent down and swooped Miyavi up easily. "Yet, as you can see they are a big pain the ass." Miyavi smiled and looked at how high up he was and wrapped his arms around Atticus neck.

"Dont worry. I wont drop you." Miyavi looked back to Atticus's face and noticed how close they were. So close they could almost--

"WE GOT THE PHONE!" Atticus turned around to face Kanon and Teruki holding onto the phone with a napkin. Atticus cocked his head. "That was 12 minutes..." Kanon bristled. "Tch, we still got the damn phone back didn't we!?"

"Now it's 13 minutes..."

Kanon looked confused. "I said I want that phone out the toilet and you two in the front room in 5 minutes." Kanon blinked. "YOU NEVER SAID THAT!"

"14 minutes..."

Kanon and Teruki looked to each other before racing down the wet hall to get to the front room.

Atticus sighed and started walking out the door. "Even though I love them , still a pain in the ass..."

________________________________________

KP READS ALL UR EMAILS! HE REALLY DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3


End file.
